Love me Like you do
by MrsLauraLynch
Summary: Just a short one-shot, pretty much a song-fic about Austin explaining how much he is in love with Ally. The song is Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding.


**Hi, so I'm very addictes to this song :) So I'll try and write a one-shot. I have no idea where this will lead up too but just give it a try. It might be good. Who am I kidding? I'm terribly scared to write this. I don't know why ? ﾟﾘﾂ****?**

**Your'e the light, your'e the night**

She's my light. She lights up everything she sees. She's beautiful and always so happy. I have no idea what I would have done without her. She smells like flowers and I swear she is mother nature. Blooming with beautifulness. She's also the night. She's dark and full of mysteries and secrets. She is beautiful, she shines brighter than all of the stars combined together. She's more beautiful than the full moon. But they have a lot in common they show there true selves at night. They spill out all there secrets and although they are gloomy they are still beautiful.

**Your'e the color of** **my**** blood**

She's my blood. She's my love she's my life. Her favourite color is red. She's beautiful. She's the most cliche person I have ever meet. She's adorable. She's mine she belongs too me forever. She's my blood. She's is a mrs now. She is with me. I couldn:t have been more happier. My lover me life. My best friend, my soulmate.

**Your'e the cure, your'e the pain**

She cures me. Puts a smile to my face everytime I see her. Whenever she looks at me , I melt a little inside. She makes me so happy, I must be the luckiest guy in the world to have her. She cures me whenever I'm sad or sick always standing by my side telling me she'll never leave. But, she's also the pain. My pain. She may cause me pain when we argue, but at the end I just know everything will be perfet again. Things she says cause pain too, but she doesn't notice it. She always regrets it and there's no pain there is always a cure to our love.

**Your'e the only thing I wanna touch**

She's the only thing I want to touch. Whenever she's in pain. Whenever she is broken. Whenever she's sad. Whenever she feels insecure, I will always be there too hold her. I will make her feel better by putting her in my warm imbrace. Hugging her so tight , like if there was no tommorow. She makes me feel better by her touch as well. She's always a warm and happy person so she always has soft warm hugs will make you feel so special and amazing. She will always be the only thing i wanna touch.

**Never knew that it could mean so much, so much**

I never knew she would mean so much too me. The day I meet her when I was playing with corndogs on the drums, I knew she was the one for me. Her brown beautiful looks bouncing on her shoulders. To be fair, I've donedone it on purpose. I saw a beautiful girl working in the music store s'Sonic Boom' so I decided that would be the great place to film. She came over whistling that I shouldn't be playing on the drums. Damn , she was beautiful. She is beautiful. Then I accidently stole her song and ever since that day I never knew she would have been the most amazing thing that ever happened in my life. I love her.

**Your'e the fear, I don't care Cause I've never been so high**

She scares me sometimes. When she screams at me probably because of the hormones she's experiencing right now. But I don't care. I won't be scared of her she's beautiful and always will be. When she calls me hurtful names, I don't care. It's her hormones and I love her too much too ever stay mad at her.I've never been so high in love with somebody except from her. I'm probably always high because I'm in so much love right now. Filled with love and happinness. I love her alot that's why I'm always high. High in love because I fear the beautiful goddess. But I don't care about all the screams because I love her too much.

**Follow me through the dark, Let me take you past our satelittes**

She would follow me everywhere. She gave all her trust towards me and she leeds me through the dark, she lights up all the dark places we are ever in. I would follow her through the dark because I know that something good always happens. When there is a place dark and full of mysery as soon as she steps inside it , it is filled with joy and happiness. I would take her past our satellites , take her on a journey all over the world to ahow my love to her. I adore her more than anything and if she wasn't here I have no idea what I would do without her. I would probably die because she leads me through the dark and she is my satellite.

**You can see the world you brought to life, to life**

She brought this world to life. Made it a better place. Made it a happy place. Without her this world would have been empty and dull. So un-happy and sad. It was almost like if the world needed her to make everyone happy. She makes everyone she meets happy and most importantly me. She makes me smile. She brought my world to life. She made it a happy place to live in for me. She lit up my world. She made me the luckiest guy on earth. She turned my world upside down making it a happy place, shs saw how she brought my world to life.

**So love me like you do****, love me like you do, love me like you do , love me like you do, touch me like you, touch me like you do. What are you waiting for?**

She already does that. She loves me with all her heart. She loves me like she does. Puts all her heart too keep our relationship very strong. I love her too, i love her with all my heart. I would do anything for her. I would even give up mg career for her, I don't know what I would do without her. If I couldn't be with her, my world would be the worst thing in my life. If something happened in our relationship and made us brake up, you have no idea what I would have done with myself. I'm not going to take loosing her again. She touches me like she does, with her warmness and sweetness the whole world is better. She's the warmest person I have ever meet and she just touches me like she does. With love and with kindess and sweetness. I also touch her the way I do with my love , I try too make her happy and give too her everything she ever wants. I sometimes really spoil her but my sister said:

"If you treat your girl as a princess that means you have been raised by a queen"

I sure have been raised by a queen but I live with another queen and there is a princess coming on the way. What are you waiting for ? Kiss her like there is no tommorow. So I picked her up and kissed her. That was the most incredible day in my life. The day that changed my life forever , the day that made me the luckiest guy in the world. The day that I got married to...

Allyson Moon.

**Omg, I tried so hard it took me like 5 hours. It's so bad but just give it a try. Review if you want me too write more song fics and let me know what song. Sorry I did it just to the chorus but I had no idea what to write. Uhmm, check out my other stories:**

**I would never forget you.**

**Just remember... I'll love you forever.**

**I'll try and update both sometime this week. I don't know when but yah so be patient. Also follow my instagram:**

** r5ausllyraurar5**

**Yeah, bye xD**

**P.S. Sorry for wasting your time **


End file.
